Tough Choices
by Mielies88
Summary: AU/AH. When you love someone it isn't always easy, sometimes you've got to make the tough choices even if it means it will tear you apart, will Jacob stand by Bella as they make the biggest decision of their lives.


**Chapter One : Hangovers, Souvenirs and Chocolate **

**Jakes POV**

"Never again Em, never again" my head was pulsing, if someone would have told me that this would be my punishment for having a few too many drinks the night before with the boys I would have gladly cut myself off before the first drop hit my lips. The assortment of screaming kids, loud country music and constant blaring of bells from the games was definitely burning a hole through my head. I tried shutting it out, palms clasped tightly over my ears but it only made it worse, this was pure torture.

Embry understood my predicament he lay there almost dead to the world as yet another 'Winners' bell went off directly across from us. Squeezing the bridge of his nose he looked up at me through bloodshot eyes "Your father is evil, evil I tell ya Black." His head fell back only earning from him a loud groan followed by that single word "Eviiil…" he managed to edge out through the throbbing pain he had inflicted upon himself.

Even I couldn't help but agree with him, my father had known exactly how to inflict the perfect punishment when he'd found us this morning passed out in the garage with two dozen empty beer cans, I have no doubt his brain was in full planning force. Which brings us here back to the loud screaming and constant chiming, Forks Annual Summer Carnival.

Where any person dealing with one of the biggest hangovers in history, would be sane enough to steer clear from and escape into their darkened bedrooms sinking their throbbing heads into the nearest and dearest pillow they could find. Right now I'd have to suffice with my black leather jacket as the only comfort for the duration of the day, and I sunk my head into it as much as I could only to be interrupted by the soft sound of a woman's voice "Excuse me,"

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping, no praying by some miracle that they may catch a clue and leave.

"Excuse me," nope, no luck for me today.

"One moment," stretching my hand out, unsure of her location raising up my index finger in indication that I'd heard her, slowly lifting my head and subjecting my retina's to the far too bright and happy sunlight.

"How can I help you?" I answered before laying eyes on our newest customer, the fake smile I'd plastered on before turning to them soon dropped. I was gob smacked, her rich chocolate brown hair swept across her shoulders and face. I watched as she tucked the one side of hair behind her left ear before pointing down to the object that had caught her eye.

"How much for the wolf carving?"

I glanced quickly to the one she had pointed to, one I'd made myself, before quickly returning to look at her; this time the deep brown of her eyes caught my attention. I felt as though I could lose myself in them and the words I had been forming in my mind just seconds ago lodged themselves deep within my voice box.

"Ahhh… it's ahhh…" _Fuckit_ I chastised myself internally.

She smiled, either laughing internally at my fuck up or masking her annoyance. I couldn't tell. I continued to trying to get the words out to her, but just as I worked up the will power her attention was pulled away by a tiny pip squeak of a girl with a jet black pixie haircut.

"Bella!"

I couldn't stop myself from sighing internally, _Bella._

"That's kinda my cue," she spoke yanking me back to reality, her voice soft and sweet "When you remember the price, I'll be around…" and to my undoing she added a quick wink before taking off towards the little girl who had stolen my chance.

I watched as they slowly made their way through the hoards of Festival goers, never losing sight of her, she had managed to flick some unknown switch within me that had my heart beating like crazy and my hangover a thing of the past. I wasn't prepared to lose her, gosh who knew when I'd actually see her again.

"Em! Man the stall! I need a break!" I yelled jumping over the display table, leather jacket in hand.

"Jake!" I couldn't care less to turn back to Embry's disgruntled voice; I lost a few seconds already on her. I needed to catch up.

Flying through the hoards of people, I spotted her for a split second. _Yes _I was catching up. Finally a few more dodges here and there and I caught full view of her, she was smiling down at the little girl who seemed to have a mouth on her that went a mile a minute. I stayed watching from the distance as they made stops at certain stalls that caught the pixies eye. They started moving again and I tripped half hazard over a trashcan, _wonderful Black_. They stopped again shortly though and I was a little closer now that I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. Bella's voice was laced with honey as she spoke "What do you think of this one?"

"Nah," the little pixie answered, walking over to another display to her left "How about this one?"

"I don't know," Bella arched her brow at the object the pixie held up.

Pixie as now I decide I'd be calling her pouted "Why not?"

"I don't think your brother would like anything associated to Barbie," Bella chuckled, before turning and adding under her breath "_Though sometimes he acts like a girl._"

"But I'd like it," the pixie piped up, skipping back over to Bella, Barbie notebook in hand, "Pwease Bella…"

"I don't know I thought you wanted to get a present for your brother?"

"I do, b-b-but its Barbie." The pixie smiles again holding the notebook out to Bella.

She smiles once again, and so much like a mother would to her own child gently lets her down with words of hope "Let's find your brother a present first then we'll come back and get Barbie, is that a deal?"

The pixie sighs in defeat "Oookay."

I can't take my eyes off them, off of her.

I needed to talk to her; being this close and not was silently breaking something I thought couldn't even exist when I hardly even knew her, hardly even spoke two words to her. I just had this pull towards her, unexplainable really, she was my centre and for some reason I knew right there watching her talking animatedly with the little pixie that I needed her in my life. I made a move towards her absentmindedly not looking where I was going. The only thing I could focus on was her. A few more steps…WHAM!

"Ahhh!" I heard a voice screech, and soon found myself lying sprawled out on the floor two elderly ladies sandwiched by me.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I tried to right myself quickly I got to my feet, hand extended out to the first lady. "Here mam, let me help you?"

I looked up quickly trying to spot Bella, _fuck_! _She was gone_. I wish the old broads would have hurried up. I kept a polite smile on my face as the first lady got to her feet finally, then bent extending my hand to her friend, wrong choice Black should have kept an eye on lady number one. As I was helping lady number two, her friend gladly helped herself to my butt. She had gladly grabbed a handful and squeezed it lightly; I couldn't stop myself jumping from the contact yanking lady number two up abruptly blushing like a little girl.

Lady number two had landed in my arms had her turn soon as she groped my upper arms.

"Ahhh...uum," I stood shocked, not only because of being felt up by two elderly ladies but the fact that both had a smirk plastered across their faces. I gladly released lady number two form my grasp.

"Sorry, it was just too inviting." She spoke.

I didn't know what to say, I'd never been in a situation such as this and the only possible thing that came to mind was the need for escape. And right then I made the move backing away slowly hands drawn up as some sort of protection. "Sorry again ladies."

"It's okay deary."

I could clearly hear them snickering even from here. _Stop Jake, find Bella!_ I searched aisle after aisle, just my luck she'd probably left already. I badly needed a drink now; though I knew it would be the PG kind too many faces here to get away with a brewstky or two. I made my way slowly, shoulders slumped over defeated towards the for all intensive purposes "Food Court".

Seriously, I hadn't even spoken to her and look at me.

Then that's when I heard it, the sweet alto of – my Bella. My head shot around 360 degrees searching the crowds for her, before finally there she was, smiling with a group of people now, most likely her friends. Not too far from her sat the little pixie too absorbed in her new Barbie notebook, _dam the kids good. _

She was laughing as if she heard the funniest joke ever her face lighting up, I couldn't help hoping I'd hear that laugh coming from something I'd said or done.

_Okay Black let's do this, just go over introduce yourself._

I raked a hand through my hair a couple of times. "Hi I'm Jacob, Jake for short. Hey Wow, you're the girl from the stall earlier. Nope think smooth Black. Oh hey, you again, shit ahh hey so imagine seeing me again. Nope worse than the first few Black."

_Come on calm cool collected, you've got this she's like any other girl._ Only problem was I'd never felt like this with any other girl, usually the girls would be doing all the work. To think of it I'd never really had to hit on a girl. Dam.

I slapped my face a few times, game mode. Let's go! Just as I started up walking again, one bronzed tipped and snow white twig of a man came sauntering up to her, grabbing her around the waist and depositing a kiss upon her tinted cheeks.

_Really! Can someone give me a break already! Fuck!_

I was all but ready to walk away, I gave one last glance and what I saw had me sticking to my guns, she didn't look too pleased, far from it. Albino boy definitely was not suitor number one. She looked almost repulsed by him. It was the look someone would have after smelling moldy cheese. I found myself moving a little closer eager to hear their conversation.

"Isabella…" he extended the last letter whining it out almost. "Just one dance…" he held her hands in his and looked up at her pathetically I might add.

"Edward, how many times must I tell you I really don't want to dance," she tried to shrug out of his grasp, but Eddie Albino wasn't having any of it, he started pulling her to the dance floor.

"Edward," she raised her voice ever so slightly through clenched teeth as not to draw attention to them, "I said no!"

I decided now was better than never, I started making my way towards her and the albino. Just as he was about to speak yet again, I cut in smoothly like a knife through butter.

"Bella!" I sang effectively cutting off the albino and pushing him out of her line of sight "Its been forever your looking stunning!"

I could feel the albino's eyes piercing the back of my skull, before coming around to face me directly across from Bella "Excuse me we were having a conversation," he complains reaching yet again for Bella's hands.

_Don't punch him, don't punch him_.

"I'm so-so sorry, it's just I spotted Bella here and I just couldn't lose out on a chance in speaking with her again. After all two years of Biology classes she's the one that pulled me through." I manage to glance once or twice over towards his sour expression but all I want to do is keep looking at Bella.

"Hold on, I've never seen you at Forks High, and I'm Bella's biology partner. Have been since middle school. What's your name again?"

By now though I'd effectively shut out his chalk on a blackboard of a voice and all I can see is her smiling at me. I can feel my stomach doing back flips, she is absolutely radiant. I wish she would speak already and as if reading my mind she does "Eddie, how about you go sit with your sister for a bit."

"But Isabella I thought we were going to dance?"

"I know but I can't be rude," she looked at him in that Scarlet O'Hara persona. Innocent yet secretly under that smile, rosy pink lips and deep onyx eyes she was strong and confident.

"Isabella…" he tried again, his face radiating his frustration.

She looks from me to Edward and back again to me, a playful smirk forming on her lips before she answers "I'll talk with you later Eddie."

I can't fight the smile that's found its way across my face, she had brushed him off for me.

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

**A/N: I dont really have a Beta at present, so sorry for any grammar etc problems. **

**Thanks for Reading ! =)**

**Mel x **


End file.
